Total Drama Island
Twenty-two teenagers battle it out to win the $1,000,000 prize. The teens are split into two teams: the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. Day by day, the teams will battle it out for immunity, with the losing team sending someone home down the dreaded dock of shame until there is only one contestant left standing. Contestants Screaming Gophers *'Bridgette' (The Surfer Girl) **Has a crush on DJ, Chilled and Laid back. *'Cody' (The Geeky Flirt) **Flirts with every female, has a soft spot for Gwen. *'DJ' (The Teddy Bear) **Has a crush on Bridgette, shy and loves animals. *'Duncan' (The Juvenile Delinquent) **Loves to break things, causes havoc for Cody. *'Eva' (The Athlete with a Temper) **Strong and bossy, enjoys physical challenges *'Geoff' (The Party Guy) **Likes all things fun, close friends with Trent and Justin. *'Gwen' (The Goth Girl) **Prefers to be alone, hates everyone, especially Cody. *'Izzy' (The Psycho) **Likes to blow things up, finds Duncan fascinating, has a dark past. *'Justin' (The Eye Candy) **Uses his looks to get farther in the competition, hates physical challenges. *'Leshawna' (The Bootylicious Home Girl) **Large and in charge, often spotted chilling with her girls Gwen and Bridgette. *'Trent' (The Romantic Musician) **Writes songs for girls he likes, helpless romantic for Gwen. Killer Bass *'Beth' (The Wannabe Farm Girl) **Loves farm animals, has bad social skills, finds Ezekiel, Harold, and Noah HOT! *'Courtney' (The Type A Perfectionist) **Likes: Winning. Hates: Heather. *'Ezekiel' (The Home-schooled Gangster) **Thinks everyone likes him, thinks he is a good rapper. *'Harold' (The Dweeb with Mad Skillz) **Beat boxing, Mathematics, Modern Science, and Aliens! *'Heather' (The Queen Bee) **Likes: Fame. Hates: Courtney. *'Katie' (The Gossip Girl) **Loves to gossip with her BFFs Lindsay and Sadie, has a crush on Tyler. *'Lindsay' (The Dumb Blonde) **Beautiful, but dumb, loves to talk about boys, including Tyler, Justin, Geoff, and Trent. *'Noah' (The Sarcastic Know-It-All) **Hates most of his team, finds himself superior to the rest of the cast. *'Owen' (The Fun Guy) **Loves to eat, gets along with everyone, often found near Chef (NOT IN AN ALLIANCE BTW ;)) *'Sadie' (The Queen of Dance) **Loves dancing and boys and partying and boys and gossiping and boys! *'Tyler' (The Sucky Jock) **Loves sports, but isn't very good at them. Is oblivious to female attraction. Episodes 1.01 - Not So Happy Campers * Twenty-two teenagers were brought to a deserted island to battle it out for the ultimate million dollar prize! Sparks flew between Bridgette and DJ and Eva led her team to victory! Heather and Courtney struggled with who should be the leader, ultimately leading their team to the dreaded voting ceremony. Despite their bickering, It was Sadie who was send home with a majority of the votes. **'WINNERS:' Screaming Gophers **'IMMUNE:' Owen **'BOTTOM 3:' Ezekiel, Katie, and Sadie **'ELIMINATED:' Sadie 1.02 - The Big Sleep *''Eva and DJ were dubbed the leaders of the Screaming Gophers while Courtney and Heather were dubbed the leaders of the Killer Bass. Cody tried to hit on Gwen, much to her dismay, and Justin started to look for alliance members...ON THE OPPOSING TEAM, which was noticed...by CODY! Shocker. I know. Dude couldn't stay out of everyone's business, which is why he was sent home.'' **'WINNERS:' Killer Bass **'IMMUNE:' Eva **'BOTTOM 3:' Cody, Gwen, and Justin **'ELIMINATED:' Cody 1.03 - Dodgebrawl *''It was a long sought out battle of the dodge variety. After a long night of partying, Geoff was no where to be found. Owen proved to be an asset to his team, who knew the dude could dodge? Izzy and Duncan played so hard, it caused their team to flat out lose their minds. But it was Geoff who bit it this time around when he awoke from a massive chocolate and soda pop hangover.'' **'WINNERS:' Killer Bass **'IMMUNE:' Gwen **'BOTTOM 2:' Geoff and Izzy **'ELIMINATED:' Geoff 1.04 - Not Quite Famous *''A contest to show who had the most talent proved to be a dramatic one when Heather read Gwen's diary out loud...ON NATIONAL TV! NASTY! Justin's modeling and Trent's singing proved to be great talents for the Screaming Gophers, while Leshawna's dancing was...well..there are no words to describe how bad that was. In the end, it was Beth's fire baton twirling that caused the stage to collapse, giving the Killer Bass the loss, and sending home Beth...INSTEAD OF HEATHER! Wow! What is going on in that team!'' **'WINNERS:' Screaming Gophers **'IMMUNE:' Heather **'BOTTOM 3:' Beth, Ezekiel, and Lindsay **'ELIMINATED:' Beth 1.05 - The Sucky Outdoors *''The teams were sent into the woods to survive for the night. DJ and Bridgette took this as an opportunity to help heal a couple of injured animals...including a Bear. Gwen and Trent really hit it off, but not without some interference from Duncan. Justin decided to sneak away and start an alliance with Katie, Lindsay, and Owen! Inter-team alliances! Ooooh!! Courtney and Heather's fighting brought upon the injured bear from earlier, leading the team to hide in the trees. Just when we thought the Killer Bass won, it was soon discovered that Ezekiel slept in on the tree, thus getting the boot from his team.'' **'WINNERS:' Screaming Gophers **'IMMUNE:' Courtney **'BOTTOM 3:' Ezekiel, Heather, and Katie **'ELIMINATED:' Ezekiel 1.06 - Phobia Factor *''The teams had to face their worse fears after they all admitted them the prior night. Did they really think we weren't going to use that? Really?? Trent encouraged Gwen to face her fear of being buried alive, but forgot about her just minutes later. Major negative points dude. Courtney and Heather discovered Lindsay's, Katie's, and Owen's alliance with Justin, and quickly revealed their betrayal to the entire camp, shocking many. Just as things weren't looking so good for the Killer Bass, Courtney faced her fear of green jelly and won her team triple points. Justin's fear later occurred when his whole team eliminated him, leaving the Screaming Gophers feeling less beautiful.'' **'WINNERS:' Killer Bass **'IMMUNE:' Bridgette **'BOTTOM 3:' Duncan, Izzy, and Justin **'ELIMINATED:' Justin 1.07 - Up The Creek *''The teams had to take a canoe trip to BONEY ISLAND! The trio of Trent, Duncan, and Gwen proved to be one of dramatic proportions as each male tried to one up the other to gain her affection. Eva, meanwhile, grew tired of Izzy's lies about the RCMP, causing her to accidentally destroy their canoe! Haha...NICE! Heather and Courtney agreed to join forces in order to take down every other competitor and make it to the final 2, while Harold burned down their oars. Wow. Talk about the kiss of the devil. Katie found a souvenir to take home from Boney Island to give to her long lost BFFFL Sadie, but started to hurt herself every step of the way. Gee...I sure hope she's not CURSED! XD. Regardless, The Killer Bass came out victorious, and right when we were about to find out if it was Trent or Eva going home, Izzy was chased off by the RCMP...guess she really is a psycho!'' **'WINNERS:' Killer Bass **'IMMUNE:' DJ **'BOTTOM 2:' Eva and Trent **'REMOVED:' Izzy 1.08 - Paintball Deer Hunter *''Courtney, Harold, Owen, and Tyler were dubbed hunters for the Killer Bass, while Bridgette, DJ, and Eva were hunters for the Screaming Gophers. Harold made it his sole purpose to hunt down Duncan, but kept confusing the opposing team's deer for his own teams! haha! Leshawna and Heather got into the hugest deer fight in the history of deer fights! Owen became a top notch hunter, but hunted no one but himself. Heather agreed to forgive Katie and Lindsay if they joined her alliance instead, to which they both agreed. In the end, DJ, Bridgette, and Eva shot the most deer, and it was no surprise that Harold was the only buck sent back into the wild...but not without a little smooching with the lovely Leshawna.'' **'WINNERS:' Screaming Gophers **'IMMUNE:' Tyler **'BOTTOM 2:' Harold and Noah **'ELIMINATED:' Harold 1.09 - If You Can't Take The Heat... *''It was a cooking off between the Gophers and the Bass. Some fared better then others. Owen ate most of his team's food, causing a major problem for the Bass. Courtney took her leadership too far when she locked Heather in a freezer just so she can lead the team full time! The Gophers did not have much luck either. The Duncan-Gwen-Trent love triangle reared it's ugly head when Trent was taken to the infirmary via head injury. OUCH! But it was the amazing cooking duo of Bridgette and DJ that won for their team, sending the Gophers to the elimination ceremony for the third time in a row. There, a lot was discovered as Owen got the boot with the most votes, Courtney was disqualified for nearly killing Heather just for power, and Katie was revealed to be cursed after stealing the Tiki Doll from BONEY ISLAND!!!! WOW!!!! Talk about CRAZY!!!!!'' **'WINNERS:' Screaming Gophers **'IMMUNE:' Heather **'BOTTOM 3:' Courtney, Lindsay, and Owen **'ELIMINATED:' Courtney and Owen 1.10 - Who Can You Trust? *''After Katie was revealed to be cursed by the Tiki Doll from BONEY ISLAND, Heather made it her sole purpose to take her down. Trent could not trust Duncan so it seems, and Gwen couldn't trust either one of them, when she decided to stay neutral. FRIEND ZONED! Leshawna and Eva's trust issues were finally settled when Eva was able to catch Leshawna from the trapeze, winning for their team. Due to the 4th loss in a row, Lindsay, Noah, and Tyler all believed the curse, and joined Heather in the voting off of poor sweet Katie. But her elimination was bitter sweet as she was finally reunited with her BFF, Sadie.'' **'WINNERS:' Screaming Gophers **'IMMUNE:' Lindsay **'BOTTOM 2:' Katie & Noah **'ELIMINATED:' Katie 1.11 - Basic Straining *''Our final eleven contestants reached their breaking points during our Boot Camp! Leshawna just couldn't push her body any further than she already had, causing a major let down for her team. Duncan proved to Gwen that he is stronger than Trent, though Trent proved to Gwen that he is more romantic than Duncan. Heather, Lindsay, Noah, and Tyler stayed strong despite the team numbers being against them. I guess Katie really was cursing her team because the Killer Bass finally won a challenge! Despite Leshawna's failure, Eva's competitive streak finally reached an end as her team voted her off instead.'' **'WINNERS:' Killer Bass **'IMMUNE:' Trent **'BOTTOM 2:' Eva and Leshawna **'ELIMINATED:' Eva 1.12 - No Pain, No Game *''Our final ten soon became the final twelve as the teams were officially dissolved. That's right. It's every. Camper. For. Themselves! Courtney vowed to get revenge on Heather, while Heather had her own problems trying to reason with Gwen, Bridgette, and Leshawna. Duncan started up his own guys alliance in order to eliminate the girls, Target number one? Heather. Wow. Everyone hates each other! Speaking of which, Gwen had some romantic issues of her own when Trent finally kissed her! Who knew Duncan could get any angrier!!! With Heather's immunity, and the inability to vote out recent returnees Izzy and Courtney, Trent fell victim to the guy's alliance and was booted off the show.'' **'WINNER(S):' Heather **'RETURN:' Courtney and Izzy **'IMMUNE:' Courtney, Heather, and Izzy **'BOTTOM 2:' Duncan and Trent **'ELIMINATED:' Trent 1.13 - Search And Do Not Destroy *''Duncan, DJ, Noah, and Tyler started to feel really small in numbers. Noah suggested they boot out Leshawna, Courtney, and Heather next as they are the bigger threats. Speaking of Leshawna, she struck the wrong nerves with both Courtney AND Heather, who are still too busy trying to get rid of each other. Bridgette and DJ finally shared a beautiful kiss after finding their treasure chests...how romantic? .-. Duncan was the first to find the immunity idol in his trunk, thus winning the challenge and convincing the rest of the guys and Courtney to boot out Leshawna.'' **'WINNER(S):' Duncan **'IMMUNE:' Duncan **'BOTTOM 2:' Leshawna and Noah **'ELIMINATED:' Leshawna 1.14 - Hide And Be Sneaky *''It was a classic game of hide and seek, with a few extra twists. Duncan and Gwen shared a kiss, despite her apparent relationship with Trent, after she vowed to get revenge on Heather for reading her diary out loud. DJ and Bridgette also shared yet again another kiss. Tyler and Lindsay snuck off to make out as well...SHEESH! WHATS WITH ALL THE LOVE!?!?!?! They didn't get very far without being captured...by Heather! Yup. Girl is crazy about immunity. Speaking of crazy, Izzy chased Noah around the island dressed up as a bear because "Noah is cute when he's terrified." Poor dude. He's still in the counseling center. But it was Courtney who hid out underwater and won the challenge for herself. At the elimination ceremony, Heather was successful in eliminating Gwen. But it wasn't Gwen's elimination that was most shocking, someone snuck into the cabins that night and shaved Heather's head while she slept!!! Who could have done this!??!?!'' **'WINNER(S):' Courtney **'IMMUNE:' Courtney and Heather **'BOTTOM 2:' Gwen and Noah **'ELIMINATED:' Gwen 1.15 - That's Off The Chain *''A bike race around Camp Wawanawkwa proved to be challenging, especially for Heather, who woke up bald and furious! Hehee Heather is mad. Tyler took it upon himself to win for both him and his girlfriend Lindsay as they agreed to pass the finish line together when the time came. Heather made Izzy build her bike for her since she was suffering "a fate worse than death". Heather's misfortune caused great happiness for the other players, especially Courtney, who could not stop laughing. Izzy won the award for coolest bike built, one she built for Heather, as well as immunity. Tyler was true to his word and past the finish line first, but it was his girlfriend Lindsay who past it second, and last, thus getting disqualified. At the dock of shame, Lindsay revealed to the cast that it was her who shaved Heather's head for being mean and bossy all season and proudly took the boat of losers to...wherever the boat of losers takes you...hehe we sure don't know...'' **'WINNER(S):' Izzy and Tyler **'IMMUNE:' Izzy and Tyler **'BOTTOM 3:' Lindsay and Noah **'ELIMINATED:' Lindsay 1.16 - Hook, Line, and Screamer *''The final eight campers were put in danger when an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook was set loose on the camp grounds, I.E. Chef with a mask. Duncan took the opportunity to flirt with the competitive Courtney, despite whatever is going on with Gwen, in the woods. RULE NUMBER ONE DUDE! Tyler spent the entire night making sure Heather did not try and pull something sneaky on him, too bad he was captured as well. Noah screamed like a little girl, and Izzy turned into a crazy man and attacked Chef herself. But it was Bridgette who ended up victorious when she was stuck in a room with the actual Killer!!! Gee...how did that happen!?!?!? HEHE!!! Izzy bit the dust, literally, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Wow. I will not miss her.'' **'WINNER(S):' Bridgette **'IMMUNE:' Bridgette **'BOTTOM 2:' Izzy and Noah **'ELIMINATED:' Izzy 1.17 - Wawanakwa Gone Wild! *''The contestants were given weapons of mass destruction to capture their spirit animals: Bridgette a Dolphin, Courtney a Shark, DJ a Bunny, Duncan a Crocodile, Heather a Bear, Noah an Owl, and Tyler a Deer. Courtney and Duncan had some trouble with their dangerous beasts, but that did not stop them from sharing a few more smooches. Heather tried to convince Tyler to help her capture her Bear, but Tyler wasn't having any of it, still upset about the elimination of his girlfriend. Noah had some trouble finding an Owl in the daylight, but our friendly neighborhood bunny-man DJ had no issue with his, winning the challenge for himself. At the elimination ceremony, Heather, now mauled by a bear, finally convinced Tyler to join forces with her next round, as Noah took the boat of losers to Play--aaaahhh somewhere .-.'' **'WINNER(S):' DJ **'IMMUNE:' DJ **'ELIMINATED:' Noah 1.18 - Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon *''The contestants were forced to get a long with the person they don't get along with the most. Courtney and DJ realized they weren't as mean/nice as they thought they were. Tyler and Heather could not even begin to get along as every where they went, they got into another argument. But it was Bridgette and Duncan that won the overall challenge, proving that just because you are expected to be a certain way, doesn't mean you need to be that way all the time. It was Tyler's time to go as everyone seemed to have voted him off.'' **'WINNER(S):' Bridgette and Duncan **'IMMUNE:' Bridgette and Duncan **'ELIMINATED:' Tyler 1.19 - Haute Camp-ture *''We took a trip to Loser-ville where, thats right, you guessed it, the boat of losers takes our eliminated contestants for a special surprise. Geoff proved that he is the best party host and even got Eva to lighten up. Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Beth have been enjoying the presence of Justin and Noah has been hating the presence of Owen and Izzy. Cody, Leshawna, and Gwen have been trying to get to the bottom of the whole Duncan-Trent fiasco, but to no avail. It was then that That is when I, Chris McLean, allowed our eliminated players to choose which member of the final 5 they would like to join them at Playa Des Losers! Shockingly, they all voted off the wrong player, and it was Bridgette who joined them.'' **'ELIMINATED:' Bridgette 1.20 - Are We There Yeti? *''The teens were separated throughout the forest and their objective was to return to the camp for immunity. Courtney and Duncan found themselves running from a bear and a yeti respectively as well as their feelings for each other. DJ was able to find his way back by using his animal friend, Bunny, but not without a visit from our good friend, THE ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!! Hah!!! But no matter what they faced, none were as terrifying as Heather, who managed to survive angry beavers, alligators, bears, and the yeti and make it to the Camp First. At the elimination ceremony, Duncan was eliminated with the majority of the votes against him, but the biggest shock was when Courtney was eliminated with him due to a technicality in her contract, leaving us with our final two. DJ vs Heather!'' **'WINNER(S):'' Heather **'IMMUNE:' Heather **'BOTTOM 3:' Courtney, DJ, and Duncan **'ELIMINATED:' Courtney and Duncan 1.21 - TDI Recap *See Total Drama 450: Voteout Recaps! to view. 1.22 - The Last Episode, Really *''The final two faced off in an obstacle course around the island competing in every single challenge that took place this season. Heather found herself at odds when her only ally, Ezekiel, wasn't much help. Bridgette, Eva, and Courtney helped DJ get through most of the challenge, but were cut short when the Escaped Psycho Killer With A Chainsaw And A Hook took matters into his own hands, but Izzy the crazy dealt with him as if he were a chew toy. While racing, DJ finally confronted Heather, giving her a friend for once. It was a tough race, and in the end, a winner was decided.'' **'WINNER:' DJ **'RUNNER UP:' Heather Elimination Table Trivia *This is the first season to be held in a single location. *This is currently the only season to have an even amount of contestants at the merge, with a total of twelve. *DJ, Heather, and Duncan appeared in every episode of this season. *This is currently the only season to not feature a team swap. * This is the first season where a contestant gets disqualified. *This was the first season to be written and produced by Rob Anthony Ruiz. **Additionally, Lucas Silva was co-producer for this season. TDI Gallery |-| Merge= DJTDI.png|'1st.' DJ HeatherTDI.png|'2nd.' Heather CourtneyTDI.png|'3rd.' Courtney DuncanTDI.png|'4th.' Duncan BridgetteTDI.png|'5th.' Bridgette TylerTDI.png|'6th.' Tyler NoahTDI.png|'7th.' Noah IzzyTDI.png|'8th.' Izzy LindsayTDI.png|'9th.' Lindsay GwenTDI.png|'10th.' Gwen LeshawnaTDI.png|'11th.' Leshawna TrentTDI.png|'12th.' Trent |-| Non-Merge= EvaTDI.png|'13th.' Eva KatieTDI.png|'14th.' Katie OwenTDI.png|'15th.' Owen HaroldTDI.png|'16th.' Harold JustinTDI.png|'17th.' Justin EzekielTDI.png|'18th.' Ezekiel BethTDI.png|'19th.' Beth GeoffTDI.png|'20th.' Geoff CodyTDI.png|'21st.' Cody SadieTDI.png|'22nd.' Sadie Category:Seasons Category:Total Drama 450 Category:Main Series